Crayon Shin-chan: The Legend Called: Dance! Amigo!
Crayon Shin-chan: The Legend Called: Dance! Amigo! (クレヨンしんちゃん 伝説を呼ぶ 踊れ!アミーゴ! Kureyon Shin Chan: Densetsu wo Yobu: Odore! Amīgo!) is a 2006 anime film. It is the 14th film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was released to theatres on April 15, 2006 in Japan. The film was produced by Shin-Ei Animation, the studio behind the TV anime. Something sinister's afoot in Kasukabe. Shin-chan doesn't know what it is, but he's pretty sure it involves samba-dancing doppelgängers. Plot Futaba Kindergarten will be having their carnival soon. Instead of traditional Kasukabe dance, Miss Matsuzaka suggested that they have Samba dance for this year, but Miss Yoshinaga and Miss Ageo went against her suggestion. Anyhow, Miss Yoshinaga changed her attitude on the second day and even suggested Samba dance to the principal. On the other hand, Bo-chan told everyone about a rumor that clones are found in Kasukabe. The same rumor is heard by Shin-chan’s mom as well. While everyone doesn’t take it seriously, the clones of Nohara family members are coming out one by one. Whose conspiracy behind this phenomenon? What is the purpose of having these clones? An urban legend that imposters are pretending to be living as the real people, spreads through Kasukabe-city where the Nohara family lives. The family encounters their imposters on a shopping trip. Jackie from an International Secret Organization, SRI, narrowly wards off the imposters, but the city is now filled with imposters. The family attempts to escape the city with Jackie, but is caught in an enemy base. At the base, imposters are mass produced, using the "Konjaclone" technology developed by an authority of biotechnology, Amigo Suzuki. The samba duel between Amigo Suzuki and Jackie commences. Jackie cannot dance to her satisfaction, and Shinnosuke encourages her to "dance as she likes" by showing his dance with his back side exposed. Jackie gains the momentum and Amigo Suzuki admits his defeat. Peace returns to Kasukabe-city. Characters *Jacqueline Feeney (Jackie): Amigo Suzuki, chasing a mysterious beauty. A member of an organization called SRI, save many times the Nohara family konnyaku loan from us. Tsundere wearing a jersey that says. Incidentally, close to tsundere personality. Model of character design is singing the theme song of this work Koda Kumi. *Suzuki Amiga: Developer of konnyaku loan. In women who dressed as samba dancers, that hid her face in the mask. We will be planning to conduct "Plans for samba world", had been superseded without sliding to the following people and real people around the world unleash their loan konnyaku. Face that is very similar to Jackie. *Chico: Suzuki entourage of Amiga. Man of the features (but, in the game because they wear a mask, it can be seen only his Afro document character set of the DVD) Afro. During the confrontation of the late Jackie and Suzuki Amiga Samba, Jackie at the discretion of the sniper. Was to make the cause of defeat as a result. *Amigo Suzuki: Suzuki identity of the Amiga. Jackie was very similar to the shape of a woman's body is made from konnyaku fake, the true figure is a man of lean over and wrote "Galant road" in the belly hair to actually wear the pants only. Their identity is a father of Jackie, the incident that caused the effect to seek out beauty and health of samba. After losing to samba showdown with Jackie, the daughter represents the identity and reconciliation. *Susan Koyuki: cameo appearance Cultural references "SRI" organization to appear in the drama, drama "special effects were produced in 1968 Kaiki Daisakusen , including a parody of a fictitious organization ", that appeared in Tsuburaya some work. Here, the abbreviation of (Science Research Institute) Institute of Scientific Investigation, however. The name of "Jacqueline Feeney" is this work Jack Finii shows that inspired "(The Body Snatchers) town was stolen" novel. *'Colt Government' :Jackie's semi-automatic pistol. *'H & K MP5' :With members of SRI. Is to replace the magazine, can also be used as a light machine gun is also normal for the dissolution as a special water gun konnyaku loan. *'UZI' :Chico's light machine gun. *'Two types Volkswagen Microbus T1' :Jackie has been used for the investigation retro in a car, furniture of SRI. Appearance is no different from commercial vehicles, the interior has been converted into a special vehicle, computer and sensors are installed and a large number. Desktop of the computer used to send and receive mail and browse the database GUI is Mac OS X has become a thing of. In addition, the center of the front Volkswagen mark has been changed to the logo of the SRI. *'Konnyaku loan' (or Konnya clone)' :Biotechnology has a clone is produced by Amigo Suzuki. Ordinary konjac will move themselves while raising the queer voice cut into the human type, and immersed in a liquid of a mystery to it, it special miso and crush with a press machine, to be exactly like a particular person. :There is a difference, such as "begin to psychedelic dance, but look indistinguishable from the real thing at all, and listen to music" "become a good personality, unlike real bright seaweed." Such as blow given the damage is not exactly a very soft body tissue, the body is bent in the direction they eat a blow too strong and strange. :They melted the instantaneous explode like fireworks into the air and is pulled up out the "Kodama ass", and be subjected to a special liquid. Dance and konnyaku loan, dance force to be also the way that was the source person. In the secret base of Amigo Suzuki everyone was kidnapped person has been danced. *'"Transformation Plans for Samba World"' :At the beginning, Amigo Suzuki put a samba carnival into practice as the integrity of "Transformation Plans for Samba World" in the city of ''Santa Monaka, California. The plan was based on six cities of the world and was going to be extended world wide. The city of Kasukabe in Japan was chosen to the sixth base of "Transformation Plans for Samba World" by Amigo Suzuki. *'Amigo Suzuki' :The fanatic believer of psychedelic samba dance. He seems to live in California and was the ringleader of mysterious project "Transformation Plans for Samba World". *'Jackie' :A daughter of Amigo Suzuki. But she disliked her father and accused him. She takes sides with Crayon Shin-chan and Kasukabe defense corps that is going to prevent fanatic and stupid "Transformation Plans for Samba World". Category:Movie